Infinite Calamity
by gold crown dragon
Summary: the war have ended for him,his life meet the end of an angel on the red planet,yet here is he alive and well reunited with his demon after 300 years in a world same yet different waiting for the day where all of them are reunited once again in this strange new world. but for now he will enjoy the years he lost to the war once more. M to be safe.


**Ill be straight here, this idea been floating inside my head for quite the time now.**

**Anyways I will only include the Gundam frames that appear in the anime and manga side story, as so far, the information about the others are none (except Marchosias or Hajiboroshi that recently appear), and also regarding the pilots especially on the tekkadan's Gundam frame that we still don't know the pilots are but for the Gjallarhorn's one is rather simple I could use the surname as a base, except for the one I don't know I'm just going to make a full OC for that case.**

**And be patient as this is my first time writing a fight scene with mechs.**

**Well I talked long enough, let's get this started.**

**(Beta is very very needed!).**

* * *

The calamity wars.

A brutal and unforgiving war between man that lead to near extinction by angels.

The very angels man created to stop the war turned against us.

Thus, man created their own demons.

72 created to oppose the angels.

The war ended with man and the demon's victory.

This story however?

Follow the one who died on the red planet.

He who died fighting the angel known as Hashmal.

The one-eyed demon of Gjallarhorn.

* * *

"Just die already!" Screamed the pilot within Barbatos as he slammed the mace against the face of Hashmal, the angel screeched and opened its mouth to unleash a devastating blast of laser to the Gundam frame cockpit.

It fired but the laser didn't hit, instead it got defected behind the Gundam frame its more armored left arm, but he didn't see the wired tail slashing the Gundam right shoulder armor off, as the tail stiffen and twisting for another strike the pilot Kicked the tail of its trajectory by igniting the thruster around the left legs on.

"Bastard" The pilot cursed at his enemy, then he coughed hard, quickly he cover his mouth with his left arm to avoid messing the cockpit with his blood, he look at his hand to see blood and he tasted some inside his mouth, his hands are shaking, his spine feel like melting and don't get started on his eyes, he already busted his right eyes and maybe will his left as he felt blood tearing out staining his visions red.

Instead of being afraid the pilot grinned and instead backing down the Gundam frame gripped both of its maces.

He knows this would be the last, and he will sure make it count, as the thruster roared to life and pushing Barbatos forward to Hashmal as the beast of calamity also screeched and ignited its own thruster to face the Demon as most of its weaponry are exhausted.

Just a couple of meters before impact Barbatos Green optic blazed red leaving a trail.

Then they impacted Mace and its user against a Beast of calamity, surprisingly Hashmal was losing the contest of strength as Barbatos kept pushing the beast back, the angel tried to fight back but it kept losing Grip on the ground.

As the pilot kept pushing the beast into a mine pit, large enough to bury a Mobile armor inside, he heard the alarms that he nearly out of fuel for his thrusters, but he didn't care he kept pushing until his thruster's exhausted themselves and with one last push he downed the beast into the Half metal mine pit.

The pilot chuckled as he sees the angel fall into the mineshaft, hopefully the Half-metal can shut its system down, the moment of victory was cut short as he began to violently coughing blood everywhere staining the surface of the cockpit and monitors, as he desperately try to stop the blood from spilling everywhere as his sight slowly blur both from the blood in his left eye and the overload from the Alaya Vijinana then the entire monitor erupt with warning as the last thing he saw was the tail blade of the Hashmal stabbing into the cockpit, into his torso and ripping the cockpit clean from Barbatos.

The pilot fells of the bloody cockpit as the last thing he saw was Flauros descending from the orbit, the force was enough to send Hashmal ever deeper into the half metal pit.

With that he could only feel the coldness that slowly crawling to him, he felt tired from the fighting, maybe a long sleep could help? He can't breathe as he is very sure that blade just ripped most of his body, his eyes slowly shut and the long sleep know as death.

Little did he know; this sleep is not forever as his story is not yet over and when he wakes up, he will be in a world quite same yet different, accompanied by his demons and allies in the future.

* * *

The IS academy located to the coast of Japan, between continent and nation, the very reason for its location is to allow others county to interact with said academy.

The school semester has yet to begin yet as the individual preset are only the faculty staff that is currently working overtime, at the Tech room to be exact.

The tech room was designed for IS repairs, analyzing equipment and running checkups to the IS let it be hardware of software.

Sitting on front of a large computer was a woman with a short green hair with a thin framed glass and a matching eye currently typing while her eyes focus on the screen reading data's and many others of a mysterious IS reading bits of data, she manages to get her hands on.

After a minute or two she sighed as she took off her glasses and massage her nose to calm herself down, as most of the IS data ware either corrupt, incomplete or just plain gone, she never faced anything like this especially on the IS design itself, she takes the peek to the IS itself and shudder just what kind of a monster is this IS?

Maya took a sip of her coffee while musing on something that is rather eye catching, a port located on the inside of the IS judging by the location it supposedly connects to the pilot back and the program called Alaya Vijinana she hasn't able to get access to said program but it's one of the others that is fully intact alongside 2 other unknow data.

"any progress Maya?".

Maya Yamada look behind her to see a woman dressed in black, clearly a beautiful one with her long black hair that trail behind her a bit disheveled from the overwork and a certainly sharp eyes she only knew one woman of this the goddess of IS thanks to her title but she knows that the woman behind her hated that title.

"Not much Chifuyu" She simply reply then continued "Most of the IS data is either missing or corrupt, I only manage to find 3 data's in intact condition" she sighed to her fellow teacher.

Chifuyu only pat Maya shoulder lightly then look at the IS with cables connected to it then she looks again to Maya.

"what about the core?"

Instead of speaking Maya only typed something in then multitude of pop ups appear revealing some information about the internal working of the IS.

Instead of the normal looking core this IS core more reassemble a cylinder shaped one with the core in between two large orange reactors that are releasing high output of energy and even stranger is the glow of the color, most IS can shift colors but this core? It stayed with its orange glow.

Chifuyu only rubbed her temples to calm the incoming headache down from pestering government to its pilot, but before that she needs to know the offensive capability of this IS beforehand just in case, looking at the IS again she asked the green haired teacher.

"what about its armaments?".

Maya actually reply vocally about this "rather primitive to be honest" She typed something to reveal the armaments that came with the IS.

A large grey colored gauntlet mounted to the IS left arm and a large mace.

"how's the pilot condition Maya?" Chifuyu asked her fellow teacher.

"He is rather fine, just minor injury and a healed scar but his right eye….is blinded but…his back has this 'implants', the doctors said its connected to his spine" She explained on how the boy condition as she slowly spin her chair then exiting the room "lets come back tomorrow morning it's already far to late" she said while yawning leaving Chifuyu behind.

She slowly looks at the name of the IS and muttered the first part.

"ASW"

It's been awhile since she said that code the very same with that man and his white IS and twin golden sword.

* * *

(next morning)

The infirmary of the IS academy is nothing special at all just a place where the students can heal themselves after a fight or an accident but currently one of the beds are occupied by someone.

The occupant is a rather handsome boy who look no older than 16 his body currently are covered with bandages come prominently from his right shoulder down to his left hips as well as his right eye while his asymmetrical cut hair cover most of the right side with a brownish red coloration.

Slowly said boy woke up with a groan as his left eyes flutter open revealing a brown colored eye with a reddish hint to them, he shields his eye from the morning sun and slowly get into a sitting position leaning on the bed railing for support 'I'm…. alive? But how?' his musing was cut short when the metal sliding door open and two women stepped in one of them look rather fierce while the other have a panic glinting in her eyes.

The fierce looking one quickly stand beside his bed and asked him a series of question in a commanding tone similar to Agnika use to have "Now, we can go easy here or I will beat the answer out of you, where did you get the IS and how did you get here in the first place?" Her tone offers no option of argument only answer before the Fierce woman could asked again her fried the green haired one interjected.

"M-Miss Orimura" she shuttered to the fierce one as she squeaked under pressure as the Fierce woman turn her attention away to her colleague "I'm very sorry about that!" The green haired woman apologizes to him for the harsh first impression "My name is Maya Yamada and this is Chifuyu Orimura" she introduces herself and her colleague.

"I won't ask again, answer the damn question already before I force it out of you" Chifuyu asked the boy with a deep frown as she cross her arm's, Maya began to panic as she starting to worry about the boy safety, especially a few hours ago when she discover the IS that appear with the boy IS also an 'ASW' an IS that is one of a kind and was piloted by that person, suffice to say an IS that is similar in model that person that the goddess of is once fallen to and the young boy who may have connection do rile up an broken heart.

"Well?" Chifuyu asked as her frown get deeper and her grip to her elbow also get tighter my the second.

"…I-" Before the boy could answer his stomach growled, he held his hand above his stomach and blushed at the embarrassing noise produced by it.

"can…can I get something to eat? Ill try my best to answer the questions" He asked Maya and Chifuyu.

"Fine, just this once then you better be ready to answer all the questions" Chifuyu frown lessen as she walked outside waiting for her colleague.

"So…umm…who is your name?" Maya asked to the Brown-haired boy.

"My name is Kangen, Kangen Odette the Pilot of Barbatos and I want some fried rice with extra meat" He introduced himself as well asking for the food he wanted to eat.

* * *

**That was rather intimidating as this to be honest, Dungeon of calamity is still alive just out of idea at the moment so i decide to pour some to make room for that fic.**

**As always leave a review so I know what to improve and fix, and yes I'm bad in naming my characters. You guys can also leave a name idea for the Gundam frames pilots for the future chapters.**

**No if your wondering Lupus and Lupus Rex will not appear as a shift.**

**Till we meet next chapter.**


End file.
